


Seeing Blind

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, Filming, Friends to Lovers, No cheating, RPF, Romance, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: *** This work is RPFGwen learns something shocking from Lena but she refuses to believe it. She just announced her new relationship with Giles to her friends and this revelation has a huge impact on that.Looks like it’s up to Lena to help Gwen open her eyes and see the truth, which is - Nikolaj is madly in love with her.(Set during GOT S4 filming)
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Lena Headey/Pedro Pascal
Comments: 100
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t feeling it with either of the other fics today so I was just going to take a break but this little idea wouldn’t leave me alone. This won’t be a long fic, just a handful of chapters. I’m going to move it along quickly. I do hope you enjoy.

Thankfully she was fully dressed when the door of her trailer flew open and Lena entered without invitation. This is strange, Gwen thought. Lena had been to her trailer before but she always knocked and waited for approval - never had she just barged in like that. “Hello?” Gwen said in the form of a question. She could already sense the tension in the air and was immediately confused. Lena’s eyes were cutting through her like lasers. 

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Lena snapped. 

“Well, where would you like me to begin?” Gwen replied, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. 

It was clear pretty quickly that lightening the mood wasn’t going to happen. “I’m fucking serious. So save your fucking comedy routine for someone else.” Gwen felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had no idea what she’d done wrong to make Lena this angry - not a clue. She couldn’t even come up with something that might have annoyed her friend a little bit, let alone cause this rage she was seeing. “Giles? Is that his name?”

What the fuck? Gwen thought. How could any of Lena’s anger have to do with Giles? She’d never even met him. None of the cast had. “Yes, it’s Giles. Lena - ” she continued. “What is going on? What have I done to upset you?”

“Oh my God,” Lena scoffed. “You’re a piece of work.” 

Gwen’s blood was starting to boil. She didn’t lose her cool very often but she was being pushed to the edge. She tried to be calm, one last time, “Can you please just tell me what’s going on?” 

Lena shook her head. “You’re not an idiot. I know you’re not. You know exactly why I’m upset.” 

“I fucking don’t,” Gwen snapped. “So how about we cut the bullshit and you start talking before I walk out of here.” She immediately regretted the tone she took and the aggressive way she’d moved towards Lena, towering over her in a threatening manner. She quickly took a step back and apologized. “I’m sorry - I just don’t know what is happening right now.” 

Finally Lena softened - just slightly, and gave a bit of an explanation. “You told everyone about your new boyfriend today - Giles.” The explanation still didn’t make any sense to Gwen. 

“I’m not understanding why that has made you so angry? I assumed you would be happy for me. We’re friends, aren’t we?” Gwen shot back. 

“You told Nik - bluntly, right to his face,” Lena said, looking almost as confused as Gwen at this point. Neither one of them could seem to follow the other’s train of thought.

“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I? He’s also my friend,” Gwen replied, still miffed. 

“You’re playing games with him,” Lena snarled, getting fired up once again. “What is this? Are you trying to make him jealous? Are you really even dating this Giles guy? Because if you are - you’re treating him like a piece of shit too - just a pawn in your fucking chess game.” 

Gwen held up her hand. “Okay, stop right there - what chess game? You’re making some pretty serious accusations here and they are completely unfounded.” 

“Unfounded? Really?” Lena scoffed again. “Did you happen to watch Nik’s face when you told him about your new man? Because I did. I’ve never seen a man’s heart shatter into as many pieces as his did in that very moment.” 

“What? Why?” An eerie feeling had taken over her body and Gwen felt goosebumps everywhere. What was Lena implying? 

Lena was staring at her, blinking, unsure of what to say. “You can’t be serious,” she finally muttered. “You have no idea,” she whispered, still staring at Gwen, looking even more shocked and surprised than ever. “Holy fucking shit.” Lena started to pace. “I can’t believe this - no, it’s just not possible.” She stopped and looked at Gwen. “You flirt with him, all the time.” 

“With Nik?” Gwen asked. “I would hardly call what we do flirting.” If she was being honest, maybe there was a bit of flirty undertones to their banter, but it was harmless. “Some days I think he actually hates me.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Lena said. 

“Excuse me?” Gwen gasped. “Why are you being so mean?” Never once had any of her conversations with Lena been anything but kind and usually downright hilarious. 

“Because I care about him,” she said with a long sigh. “He’s such a great guy.” 

“Wait - are you - do you have feelings for Nik?” Gwen’s eyes widened in shock. “Is that what this is about?” 

“God give me strength,” Lena muttered, looking up at the ceiling. “Gwen, sweetie - sit down. We need to talk.” 

“Well hopefully cranky Lena is gone,” Gwen commented as they both sat down. “She’s a bitch.” 

“I’m sorry,” Lena sighed. “I just don’t know how it’s even possible you don’t see it.” 

“For the hundredth time - see what?” Gwen hissed. 

Lena put a hand on each of her shoulders, looked her in the eye and spoke. “Nik is in love with you.” 

Gwen instantly started laughing, almost hysterically. “No he’s not,” she cackled. “That’s hilarious. Oh my God. Is this all some sort of practical joke?” she snorted. “You got me - you really got me good.” 

Lena shook her lightly. “This isn’t a joke. Not at all. The man is 100 percent, all in, heart eyes - in love with you.” 

When Gwen realized Lena was actually serious her heart started to pound and she quit laughing. The color drained from her face. “You - you’re actually serious,” she whispered. Her stomach was knotted up tight. 

“I assumed you knew. Everyone knows - especially since his separation.” Gwen was pretty sure she was going to pass out. It felt like someone had just hit her in the stomach and knocked her breath away. She started to gasp for air and her heart was racing wildly. She felt like a weight was on her, crushing her. “Jesus. Fuck. Gwen - breathe. It’s going to be okay,” Lena said, rubbing her back in slow gentle circles. She tried to get air but it just wouldn’t come. “Gwen - Gwen - look at me. We’re going to breathe together,” she said calmly. “Okay? Deep breath in - and let it out slowly.” They repeated it over and over until Gwen was finally able to breathe normally again. “I am so sorry,” Lena said gently. “I just gave you a fucking panic attack because you really are clueless. I feel like such a shithead.” 

“Thank you for helping me,” Gwen said. “That’s never happened to me before.” 

“I’ve had more than a few,” she admitted. Gwen knew that Lena suffered from extreme anxiety issues and she was thankful to have her expertise in that scary moment. “Can we try this again? A little slower perhaps? If you feel anything like that starting again just warn me, okay?” 

Gwen nodded. “I think I’m good now.” 

“Love,” Lena said softly. “Nikolaj has feelings for you and I’m pretty sure you have those same feelings for him.” Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but she had no idea what to say. “Shh, it’s okay. You need time to think about that one. I understand. But believe me - he is madly in love with you and although he’s never come right out and said it - I’m pretty sure he ended his marriage because he wanted to pursue those feelings.”

Gwen was already shaking her head. “He told me they were just in different places in their lives. He said she wanted to focus on her traditional music and that would keep her in Greenland a lot, while he had the show and some movies - so they would barely see each other. He didn’t say anything about me. He didn’t. You’re wrong.” The denial was strong. 

“You need to let yourself see it,” Lena said softly. 

Gwen shook her head again. “No. I can’t. I shouldn’t. Giles. I can’t. I - I - uh, I don’t even know how.” She threw out a string of excuses, but she knew they were just that - excuses. Giles was amazing, but it was still new. She wasn’t in love with him. 

“I’ll help you,” Lena said with a smile. “We have almost two months of filming here and all three of us will be around for most of it. I’ll help you see it - and then it’s up to you to decide what you’re going to do about it.” They were in the midst of King’s Landing filming for Season 4 of Game of Thrones and there was a large chunk of cast that were working together for an extended period of time, which included the three of them, as well as Peter, Jack, Sophie, Natalie and several others. 

“I’m still not sure,” Gwen muttered. This was a lot all at once and she was feeling extremely overwhelmed. She still didn’t believe what Lena was telling her of course, but the implications if it was true were life changing. “I’m scared,” she admitted. Gwen didn’t know if she was more scared to find out if it was true, or that it wasn’t - and that in itself was terrifying. 

“Don’t be scared,” Lena said with an encouraging smile. “It’s actually quite endearing. I was fully supporting the whole idea until you brought up Giles today and I saw Nik deflate. I got so angry because I couldn’t fathom that you didn’t know. I really thought you were playing games.” 

“I would never do that,” Gwen said firmly. 

“I should have known that - I’m truly sorry,” Lena apologized. 

She nodded and accepted the apology. “So, uh, how would this work?” Gwen couldn’t believe how quickly she went from scared to intrigued. 

Lena lit up with excitement. “Come on,” she said, standing up. “Everyone is at craft services and I have an idea that I want to try.” Gwen took a deep breath, then stood up and followed Lena out of the trailer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) so the plan is to try to rotate through all my WIPs fairly equally. I did take a break to work on Crazy Days and Nights as I wanted to finish that as it was fresh, but hopefully now I’ll get back into a better updating routine with this and the other two. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for such amazing support. There are honestly days I feel overwhelmed by how amazing you are 😘😘😘

As they headed to craft services Lena started to explain a bit to Gwen. “Have you ever noticed that when you want something and voice that want or need that Nik always offers to help?” 

Gwen shook her head. “No. I mean, yes - I have noticed that he’s very helpful. But he does that for everyone doesn’t he?” 

Lena’s head was shaking before she even finished. “Oh no, not at all. Not even close. Only you and maybe Peter on occasion, but I know for sure that he’s not in love with Peter like he is with you,” she said with a chuckle. 

Hearing Lena say it again, that Nik was in love with her, sent a ripple of anxiety and disbelief coursing through her. She just couldn’t comprehend it. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him to feel that way, at least she didn’t think that was the case - it was all so new she wasn’t really sure. “I still think you’re wrong,” Gwen sighed - still deep in denial. 

“That’s why we’re going to try an experiment when we get back,” Lena explained. “Not long after we get back I’m going to mention something that I need that would require driving to a shop to get, like a pack of a specific type of gum or some crisps or something like that. I’ll make sure Nik hears and you’ll see - he won’t offer to take me.” Lena glanced over at her with a smirk. “I want you to wait maybe 10 minutes and then whine a bit about wanting some specialty coffee from the place down the road. I guarantee you he will offer to get it for you.” 

“If you say so,” she muttered, still unable to accept what Lena was trying to tell her. When they got back there was a group playing gin rummy, while a few others watched, including Nik. Lena and Gwen approached and pretended to be interested in the game for a few minutes. 

Eventually Lena caught Gwen’s eye and then she groaned, “Oh my God, I’m dying for a bag of those cheese and onion Taytos.” Gwen saw that Nik glaced briefly at Lena, but then back to the game and he made no immediate offer to help out. 

Daniel, on the other hand, did make an offer a second or two later. “I could zip to the shop down the road and get you some,” he said. “I need a pack of smokes anyway.” 

Gwen saw the ‘oh fuck’ look on Lena’s face, but she smiled sweetly at Daniel. “Thank you so much - I owe you,” she gushed. Once Daniel had left she gave Gwen a look that said ‘I told you so’ but the plan was only half over, so she wasn’t fully correct just yet. 

After waiting the longest 10 minutes of her life it was Gwen’s turn to do her part. She began by faking a yawn, even though she really wasn’t tired. “Man, what I wouldn’t give for a valiki macchiato from that cafe down the road.” She finished off with a second yawn. 

Peter narrowed his eyes and gave her a look. “You ladies sure are needy today,” he commented as his eyes went back to the cards in his hand. 

The next thing she knew Nik was standing up. “I wouldn’t mind something from there myself. I’ll go grab it for you,” he offered. 

Gwen just about choked when she tried to speak, while disguising her shock. “Oh thank you so much. You’re the best,” she somehow got out in what she thought seemed like a normal and thankful tone of voice. 

“Anytime,” Nik replied, smiling at her before he turned to leave. 

Gwen looked over at Lena and read her lips along with the nod of her head in Nik’s direction - Go with him. “Oh, uh, hey Nikolaj - wait up,” she called out, grabbing her jacket. “I’ll come with you.” The smile was even bigger and the emotions it caused in her were both extreme and confusing. This had to be a coincidence, right? He didn’t feel like anything from the shop, but when she mentioned the macchiato he decided he wanted better coffee than what they had on set. It doesn’t mean he’s in love with me, Gwen told herself. But that didn’t explain how he seemed to be almost elated that she was going for a short car ride with him. 

Gwen was abnormally quiet when they got in the car and she could feel the tension between them. She didn’t like it one bit. It was never like that with the two of them. Normally they would be laughing, cracking jokes or making fun of each other by that point. Finally Nik spoke and broke the ice. “So, you’re dating a designer - how convenient for you,” he teased. He knew she had a keen interest in fashion that was almost obsessive at times and that she was very experienced in modelling before she joined the cast of Thrones. 

Even though he was trying to lighten the mood and make a joke Gwen could sense some sadness and perhaps some bitterness in his tone. It was mild and she probably wouldn’t have even noticed it if it hadn’t been for her conversation with Lena. Is this how it’s going to be now? She wondered. Will I read more into everything he says and does? She tried to shake away the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She loved her relationship with Nik. He was by far her favorite person on the cast and was quickly becoming more than a coworker, but a true and lasting friend. She still wasn’t sure about how she felt about this new possible realization, but she did know for sure that she wanted their fun loving flow and banter back - she couldn’t lose that part of them - she needed it. 

Normally she would have had a perfectly witty response that just flowed off her tongue naturally. But all she could manage was a meek, “Yes, very convenient” along with a forced smile. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, glancing over at her when his deeply concerned eyes should have been on the road. 

“Are you okay?” she sneered back. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” she quickly added. “I just really need some caffeine I guess.” 

“It’s more than that,” he commented. “But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” The words he spoke could have been understanding, but his tone said something else. He was annoyed that she didn’t want to tell him what was going on. 

“Oh fine,” she snapped. Gwen concocted a white lie to see where it would go. “I’m just a bit worried about telling everyone about Giles today,” she said. 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked. Right away his irritation was replaced by deep curiosity. 

“I don’t know,” she said, sighing dramatically. “People are going through stuff in their own lives and maybe my timing was bad.” 

Nik was silent for a moment. “If you’re referring to me - I’m fine. Really happy for you. I’m happy if you’re happy,” he added. He was saying all the right things and an hour earlier she would have believed him, but this seed of doubt that Lena had planted was growing like a weed. 

“Well, if I was at all insensitive I apologize,” she said, not fully confirming she had been talking about him. 

Nik gasped loudly and she jumped. “Wait, do my ears deceive me or was that actually an apology from Gwendoline Christie.” 

“Pfft,” she scoffed. “I’m not the one in this car who has problems with apologies.” 

“That’s because I’m never wrong,” he replied with a chuckle. And just like that it escalated into their usual banter and everything felt good again. By the time they made it back to set with their macchiatos they were completely back to normal. 

“Thank God they put secure lids on these cups,” Gwen announced when they rejoined the others. “Otherwise I would have been covered with coffee to go along with my whiplash from Mario Andretti here.” There were some laughs and Nik received a few more jabs before things died down again. There were a few that had been called to set and a couple who had returned from filming so the dynamics of the room had changed, but the cards were still the main focus. 

Lena caught Gwen’s eye and the two of them wandered off until they were far enough away to talk without anyone hearing them. “Well? Round one - goes to me,” Lena said, doing a little victory dance. 

“I don’t know,” Gwen said with a pout. “Maybe he just really wanted the coffee. It could have been a coincidence.” 

“Oh my God,” Lena groaned. “Are you for real?” Gwen just gave her a look and shrugged dismissively. “Okay, that didn’t convince you. I get it. Give me a day or two to figure things out and I’ll present my next case. In the meantime, you need to keep watching for the little things. Sure maybe one time was a coincidence, but the next time he walks back to your trailer to get the script you forgot or he goes back up to the buffet line because you mention that you’d like another roll - pay attention to those things.” Lena started to smile. “You can also pay attention to that,” she said, looking way off across the room at Nik. Gwen followed her gaze. “He’s looking for you,” she whispered. Gwen felt her heart start to beat faster, wondering if it was true? And what that even meant if it was. “He’s always looking for you,” Lena added, with a bit of a swoon. 

“Stop it,” Gwen said, smacking her playfully. But when she looked over at Nik and saw him turn fully around, their eyes met and his face looked suddenly relieved as if he’d found exactly what he’d been looking for - she knew Lena was probably right. She sucked in a deep breath and wondered how she was going to get any sleep at all later that night with all the questions running through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try a chapter from Lena’s POV. I always stick to just Gwen and Nik because it’s comfortable. But I’m considering maybe another Lena chapter if you guys enjoy this one. Have a great weekend.❤️❤️

It didn’t take Lena a day or two to figure something out after all - she had a plan that very day. It was one that would also benefit her because she desperately needed some fun and relaxation time amidst the greuling filming hours they had been enduring the past couple of weeks. She decided to wait until they wrapped for the day to bring up her plan to the others. There was usually a bunch of them who lingered for a bit afterwards and then walked back to the hotel together. She would initiate her new plan then. 

It was her turn to film for a bit, with Nik, so after a couple of hours in hair and makeup they spent the next 3 hours on set. During one of the breaks in between takes her and Nik had a chance to talk. “You and Gwen seem to be getting close?” he said, glancing over at her. 

“Jealous?” Lena teased him. 

He gave her a look. “I’m just making conversation. I noticed the two of you whispering off by yourselves earlier.” His tone was curious, but also had a hint of accusation to it, as if they were up to something. 

His intuition was rather annoying. “Are you insinuating something?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“No, not at all,” he replied, turning on that charm he oozed. “I just never noticed you two being as chummy before as you have been lately.” 

“That’s probably because you tend to monopolize all her time,” she said, smirking at him. Nik scowled as his charm faded fast. “Relax, everything is fine. I’m just teasing,” she said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “But I do have a question for you - Gwen’s announcement today - are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he snapped, reacting instantly and aggressively. 

Lena could tell he wasn’t ready to admit any of the things she had deduced. She could have worked both sides of the equation and called him on his feelings for Gwen, then encouraged him to tell Gwen the truth - but she decided it was best for Gwen to see things for herself first and see how that went. She worried if she was too forward with Nikolaj he would just resist. He was one of those guys who liked to be right and he also had a tendency to do the opposite of what was expected. If she tried to get him to admit he had feelings for Gwen and his marriage had ended because of it there was a chance he would clam up completely and never admit the truth. 

“I just know the two of you are close - you’re good friends, and this new relationship might cut into some of your time together, that’s all,” she lied. 

“Yeah, you, Giles - everyone wants a piece of her these days it seems,” he muttered. The jealousy was oozing out of his pores and Lena had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. 

They were called back to finish the scene and as they walked back onto the set she leaned over and whispered to him, “I think you might like my plan for Saturday. I’ll talk to everyone about it on the way back to the hotel tonight.” They didn’t have anymore time to talk after that, until they were done for the day and out of costume. 

The usual group was lingering around when she finally joined them. It was nice that they all waited for her, since she was the last to arrive after getting out of the dress and corset and wig and washing off all the set makeup. When she walked up to them Pedro immediately slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly on the cheek. She gave him a warm smile. She really had no idea where, if anywhere, things were going with him, but they had become very close since they all arrived in Croatia and he made her feel relaxed and happy - and that helped to keep her anxiety at bay. 

She noticed Nik was positioned right beside Gwendoline, as usual, and they were engaged in some sort of battle about who was better at charades. They literally sounded like an old married couple. “Oh come on,” Gwen drawled. “Nothing you have ever done can top the time I had to make my team guess that I was Danny Devito doing the Macarena.” 

Nik burst out laughing and he let Gwen win that argument as he often did. She seemed far more stubborn than him, but Lena was beginning to think Nik just gave in to make Gwen happy most of the time. The banter thing they did brought them both so much joy, but Gwen loved to win and Nik seemed happy to give her that. It was quite sweet and romantic actually - just like something an old man would do for his wife of 50 years that he still loved with all of his heart. 

I have got to get those two together, Lena thought. She felt Pedro squeeze her hip and she snuggled closer for a moment, while still watching Gwen and Nik. They fucking love each other. How can neither of them see it? She shook her head and sighed, then spoke up to get everyone’s attention. “Okay listen up people,” she said loudly. They all stopped talking and looked at her. “We have worked our asses off this week. One more day on set and we have all Saturday off - finally. I think we should spend it together at the beach,” Lena announced. There was an immediate chorus of agreement. “We feel that ocean breeze, taste the salt in the air, enjoy the sun on our faces, every day - but we haven’t actually had the chance to really, truly experience it all. So who is with me? Saturday - beach day.” 

By the time they were back to the hotel she had convinced a large group to spend the day at the beach, including Gwen and Nik of course. If they hadn’t agreed right away she would have found a way to convince them, because this day was for them. She wanted to give them a chance to spend the day together, amongst friends, but away from work, where they could relax and be happy and carefree. Lena was sure that Gwen would be able to see the truth, especially once Nik really let his walls down. She knew that the beach, the ocean and the warm sun could really bring out a different side. People let down their guards and relaxed - there was just something about being near the water that changed people. 

“Sooooo, do you have a cute little skimpy bikini to wear on Saturday?” Lena whispered to Gwen, when they had a moment alone. “You could seriously have some fun with that poor man,” she giggled. 

“My swimwear is a bit modest,” Gwen replied. “In case you hadn’t noticed I’m about the same shade of white as Casper the Ghost and I’ll end up looking like a tomato if I’m not careful.” 

“Oh come on,” Lena scoffed. “You can borrow one of mine and we’ll lather you up with some 90 SPF sun screen - Nik can help you reapply every 15 minutes,” she added, her eyes sparkling. 

“If I could even pull your teeny tiny bikini bottoms up, I would be lucky if they covered even half of my lady bits,” Gwen replied, rolling her eyes. 

“I don’t think too many of us would have a problem with that - certainly not any of the guys,” Lena replied with a laugh. 

“I’m off tomorrow,” Gwen said. “I’ll talk a walk down to the shops and find myself something - along with a nice comfortable cover up too,” she added. 

Lena pouted. “You’re no fun.” 

“What’s your plan here anyway?” Gwen asked, ignoring her response. 

Lena shrugged innocently, “I just want the two of you to enjoy your day. Relax, have fun, and spend time together. Of course, you can’t forget to watch for all the signs I pointed out earlier too.” 

Gwen eyed her suspiciously, “Uh huh. That’s it?”

“Yep,” Lena nodded. “Just make sure you stick close to him though. The green eyed monster was rearing its ugly head today.”

“Well, I really don’t see it,” Gwen replied haughtily. 

“Oh you will. Just trust me.” Lena reached up on tippy toes and gave Gwen a peck on the cheek. “Have a good night,” she said. “And you better find yourself a cute two piece tomorrow.” 

After they parted she quickly caught up to Nik, who was chatting with Charles over a drink at the hotel bar. Charles downed his last sip just as she arrived. He kissed the top of her head. “Night Sweetheart. Nik,” he added with a nod goodbye, and then it was just the two of them. 

“Are you excited about Saturday?” she asked, lifting his glass from his hand. She drank a gulp of his rum and coke and passed it back. 

“Actually, I am,” he replied with a nod. “Sometimes you really do come up with great ideas,” he teased. 

“Are you on set tomorrow?” she asked. 

“No, I’m actually off two days in a row,” he said. 

“Hmm,” Lena said thoughtfully. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Oh nothing, it’s just I heard Gwen mention she was going bikini shopping tomorrow,” she replied casually. 

“Oh yeah?” His instant curiosity was amusing. “Maybe someone should go along and make sure she makes a good choice,” he added suggestively. 

“Well, I have to work,” Lena replied. She took his drink again and had one more sip. “So I’m going to leave that up to you.” As she set the glass back in his hand, she winked. “Don’t let us down Mate.” With that she walked away and headed back to her room to sleep, feeling like she had truly accomplished a lot in less than 24 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you want?” Gwen groaned when she opened the door and saw Nik standing there. 

“Good morning to you too,” he said sweetly. “Sounds like someone hasn’t had their coffee yet,” he handed her the extra large takeout cup. “Lucky for you, I brought you some.” 

“Oh fine,” she sighed. “I guess you can come in.” She took the cup and whispered, “Thank you.” She was trying to maintain her typical grumpy, annoyed persona, but her manners just had to jump in and say their piece. 

Nik wandered into her room. “So what time are we leaving?” He asked. 

“Excuse me?” She stared at him. “Leaving for where?” She took a massive drink of coffee and let the warm liquid soothe her. 

“Lena mentioned you were going bikini shopping so I thought I would tag along,” he replied with a grin. 

“Oh she did, did she?” Gwen drawled. I’m going to fucking kill Lena, she thought. “Isn’t that so kind and helpful of her to let you know my plans for the day.” 

“I thought so,” he said with a smug smile. Despite her annoyance, she tried to follow Lena’s suggestion about reading Nik’s actions and trying to see his motives. He definitely seemed excited to be going with her, but wouldn’t any man enjoy watching a woman model skimpy clothing? Wasn’t that why the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show was so popular? 

“Well you were misinformed. I’m not shopping for bikinis, but a full body wetsuit. Nothing for you to see, so you might as well stay here and binge one of your guilty pleasures like Scandal or Mad Men,” she replied, trying to brush him off, while teasing him about the shows he watched. 

“I’m all caught up,” he announced proudly. 

“Oh fine, there are new seasons of Glee and Pretty Little Liars then,” she tried again. 

“I have to watch Glee with my girls and you know I finished Pretty Little Liars last week. I told you about it,” he said with a pout. “You weren’t listening to me were you?” Gwen felt guilty and it was all over her face. “There was the riddle - and they headed to Ravenswood - ring a bell?” She shook her head. “Why do I even speak,” he muttered. 

“I often wonder that myself,” Gwen teased. It was her comfort zone to poke fun at him. 

Nik rolled his eyes playfully. “Well it doesn’t matter. I’m coming shopping with you. It can be your punishment for ignoring me for 20 minutes while I talked about the episode.” 

“It felt more like 120 minutes,” Gwen sighed. “And fine, let’s go and get this over with.” 

She put on her sunglasses and grabbed her purse, then picked up the coffee cup. She would get in and find something and get out. As they headed out she glanced over at Nik and saw the most relaxed, easy going, carefree smile on his face. It was the happiest she had seen him in a long time. Is it because he’s with me? She wondered. Even if it was, it didn’t mean he was in love with her, Gwen decided, just that he loved spending time with her - and the feeling was mutual. 

It was a beautiful day and the sea breeze ruffled her short hair as they walked towards the main street where the shops were located. “Are you looking forward to the beach day tomorrow?” Nik asked her.    
  
“I think it’ll be a really fun day,” she admitted. “We all need it, that’s for sure.” As much as the cast loved their job, as a long shoot continued day after day, it started to take a toll on even the most professional of actors. Even putting on their costumes and walking out into the Croatia heat was difficult in itself. It really would be nice to spend some time by the ocean without boots and big heavy dresses. Gwen was thankful that she wasn’t wearing armor for this shoot at least. Nik had to put his on for some of the scenes and she didn’t envy him at all. 

“Promise me something?” he said, in the form of a question.    
  
“I make no promises,” she said, eying him suspiciously. “But what’s the request?”    
  
“Swim in the sea with me,” he requested, looking over at her. There was almost a shyness, or timidness to his request that was jarring for her. It seemed like it really meant something to him, that it was really important for some reason.    
  
“I will think about it,” she replied, giving him a smile that said yes without saying the words. He looked even happier and it made her heart skip a beat. What is going on? Gwen wondered. She really hadn’t been able to wrap her mind around the things Lena was trying to make her see, but she was starting to see them finally. There were even little chivalrous things he did when they walked, like he would step in behind her and touch the small of her back to allow her to go first, or how he stayed on the outside of her in a protective manner. The feminist in her might have been bothered if she had an inkling that Nik was sexist, but he wasn’t at all. He was genuine and that made a huge difference. He didn’t think she needed protecting, he just wanted to protect her. 

When they finally arrived at the swimwear shop she walked in and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. “Well, since you’re here to help, here you go,” she announced as she slipped her bag off her shoulder and shoved it against his chest.    
  
“Oh I get to hold the purse, what a moment this is,” he cooed in an excited voice. Gwen couldn’t help but smile at her dorky friend. 

The sales associate was circling and approached quickly. “Is there something I can help you find?” she asked. The woman was very sweet and Gwen could tell she was star struck with the way she kept glancing at Nik, but tried to pretend she wasn’t looking at him. Yes, that’s  _ the  _ Jaime Lannister, Gwen thought. But I’m Brienne of Tarth and I’m way cooler, she added in her mind, trying not to laugh out loud at her own internal dialogue.    
  
“I would love to just browse around and then try on a few things,” Gwen replied politely.    
  
“How about I set you up with a fitting room and you can feel free to try on whatever you like,” she replied, leading them to the back of the large store. “We appreciate that some people are a bit bashful about trying on swimsuits and bikinis so our fitting rooms are quite private.” Gwen noticed that there was only one stall and it was in a little alcove with a comfortable chair and several full length mirrors. “There’s a button inside the cubicle. If you need a different size or you want any help at all just press it and we will come along to give you a hand,” she said. 

“Thank you so much,”’ Gwen replied. She smiled as she watched the woman walk away with another couple of glances at Nik. “You are taking a selfie with that poor woman before we leave,” she whispered to him.    
  
“Me? Why me?” he replied, taking a seat in the chair. “I like this set up,” he added with a huge grin. Of course he would love it, Gwen thought. It was like a pervy, private fashion show back there.    
  
“She was smitten with you Ser Jaime,” she replied.    
  
Nik ran his fingers through his short hair, “Can you blame her?” he replied cockily - in his character’s accent. “I am the bravest and most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms. A legend. Practically a God.”    
  
Gwen rolled her eyes. “Uh huh, yeah, okay, Kingslayer.”    
  
He caught her eye and she could see the sparkling blue, “You know it, Wench.” 

She held his gaze and walked towards him. Then she opened her bag, which was sitting in his lap and started rummaging through it. Nik groaned and shifted a bit as she continued until she finally found the lip balm she was looking for. She put it on, rather seductively, and then tossed it back in her purse. “I’m going to find that wetsuit now,” she said, and then promptly left to start gathering things to try on. 

Her first trip back she brought all one piece suits. “What the fuck are those?” Nik asked in a whiny voice. 

“Comfortable, modest swimwear,” she replied, ducking behind the curtain and into the stall. She tried on the first one and hated it. The second wasn’t too bad. 

“Are you going to at least show me the granny swimsuits?” Nik called out. 

“We’ll see,” she replied. The third suit was one piece but it had some cutouts that made it a lot sexier than the others. It was actually something she could see herself wearing and it was red - one of her best colors. Gwen examined herself in the mirror. The suit was cut high on the hips and had a deep V in the front that showed some boob behind a see thru mesh. 

When she stepped out where Nik could see her he looked stunned. “Oh. Fuck. That’s not a grandma style at all,” he muttered. Gwen couldn’t help but enjoy his appreciation. She used a few of her modelling moves and gave him a brief show. Nik was leaning back in the chair, his eyes glued to her body - she knew without looking that he was checking out her ass every time she walked away. “Not bad, not bad at all,” he said. “Listen, how about I go and grab a couple options while you get changed?”    
  
Gwen groaned. If he even got the right size she could just imagine what he would have her trying on. “You can pick three and that’s it. Once I try them on and none of them work you get to sit there and wait while I find something I like.”    
  
He practically leapt out of the chair and disappeared. She had just taken off the suit and he was back. “Wow. Had your eye on something already?” she said, sticking her hand out to receive the options he picked.    
  
“The saleslady told me your size, so they should fit,” he said.    
  
“You have got to be kidding me,” Gwen mumbled when she saw the three bikinis he had picked. Two of them actually weren’t too bad - pretty standard styles, sexy, yet they had decent coverage. The last one was a skimpy string bikini - the only thing it didn’t have was a full thong, yet the tiny triangle of material at the back was not going to cover much. If she ignored the fact that it was almost obscene and she might as well be naked - the bikini was actually quite beautiful. It was red, like the one piece she liked, and it had cute sparkly hoops in the middle of the top and on both hips. Not that anyone would be looking at those anyway. 

The first one didn’t fit - it was a bit too big, so she tossed it aside and tried on the purple polka dotted one next. It actually fit perfectly and was very comfortable. It covered everything that needed to be covered and it felt secure, like it wasn’t going to ride up when she walked or swam in it. “Hmm, not bad,” she commented at her own reflection. She was impressed he had actually picked a viable option.    
  
“Let me see,” Nik said impatiently.    
  
Gwen flung back the curtain and walked out like a total diva. The grin on his face was immediate and it suddenly felt like the temperature in the room jumped 20 degrees. Gwen strutted her stuff like she was in the Miss Universe swimsuit competition and with the way Nik was looking at her she knew she would have won if he was judging. She really liked the way the top tied around her neck, but it also felt almost like a sports bra with the way it supported her boobs, while still showing just a little bit of cleavage.   


  
“I did good,” Nik said, when she did her final pose in front of him. His eyes looked her body up and down and Gwen was once again shocked by the implications of the way he was eying her. It’s just a man looking at a woman in a sexy swimsuit, Gwen told herself. Nothing more. She calmed herself with a deep breath. “Okay, show me the last one.”    
  
Gwen rolled her eyes. “I am not coming out in that thing,” she said.    
  
“Just try it on and I’ll come peek in the change room then,” he encouraged her. “Please? It’ll look so sexy with your legs and red looks amazing on you.”    
  
“There’s barely enough material to say it’s any color at all,” she muttered.    
  
“Please?” he said again.    
  
“Oh fine,” she huffed, heading back into the stall. She stripped down and grabbed the tiny thing off the hanger. She slipped the bottoms on first and then struggled to get the top tied up properly and her tits into the right place under the itty bitty triangles. “Oh my God,” she breathed softly. The damn thing fit her like it was made for her and it looked smoking hot. But there was no way she was wearing it on a beach in front of her coworkers. It was a private pool, sunbathing alone, kind of swimsuit for someone like her.    
  
“Well?” Nik called out. His patience was nonexistent by that point.    
  
As much as she wanted to tease and torture him - she couldn’t do it. She was suddenly terrified that Lena might actually be right. She was also worried about how badly she wanted Lena to be right. I shouldn’t be feeling that way, Gwen told herself. “Sorry, it doesn’t fit at all,” Gwen lied. She heard his loud groan of sadness and she almost felt bad.    


Gwen reached around the back of her neck and tried to untie the first strap but it wasn’t letting go. She tried again and the more she tugged the worse it got. Frustrated, she reached for the other tie and the same thing happened. She spun and tried to figure it out in the mirror, but she only made it worse and somehow got the neck tie and the bra tie all tangled up together in a big mess. She couldn’t pull it off over her head or slip it down. I’m fucked, she realized with a sigh. “I’m stuck,” Gwen said softly.    
  
“What’s wrong?” Nik replied right away.    
  
“I’m stuck,” she muttered. “I need help.”    
  
The curtain flung back and he grinned. “I’m here to save you.” As soon as he saw what she was wearing he froze and his mouth dropped. “Oh. My. God,” he whispered. “You lied. It’s perfect.” 

She could feel his eyes on her again and it was way too flattering. Gwen could feel herself starting to panic. “Just - just untie it. Help me, please,” she snapped. She had no idea how much worse it was going to get until his fingers gently caressed her skin as he started to try to sort out the massive knot she had created. Her entire body exploded with goosebumps and Gwen had to squeeze her legs to quell the ache.    
  
To Nik’s credit he really was focused on helping her get out of the top, but the way his hands kept touching her and the way her body was reacting had Gwen on the verge of freaking out. “Oh, got it,” he announced. One more pull and she felt the strings loosen. But she didn’t catch the top in time before it fell away and left her topless. 

She gasped, but froze. Their gaze met in the mirror and Gwen knew what that look in a man’s eyes meant. She knew what her rapidly beating heart and the burning sensation in her groin area meant too. She was attracted to Nik in a way she had never noticed or felt this deeply before. “Thank you,” she said, breaking the spell. She had to end it or she would have been fighting the urge to turn around and see how far he would take things in the fitting rooms of a very public shop. “I’ll get changed and make my final decision,” she added, dismissing him. 

When Nik was gone she gasped and realized she had been holding her breath for a while. As much as she wanted to choose the skimpy, string bikini she was taking off, she couldn’t imagine wearing it in front of Charles, Conleth, Pedro and any other guys that showed up. She decided to take the second last one she tried on. It was comfortable and more practical but at the same time - it was still a bikini. 

Gwen quickly got dressed and then grabbed the bikini she planned on purchasing. She was about to leave the change room when she looked back at the string bikini. Before she could change her mind, her hand shot backwards and she grabbed it too. She came flying out of the stall and waltzed right past Nik, “Okay, let’s go.” 

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

As Lena watched the two of them frolic in the water she was feeling really good about the beach day and all the advice she had given Gwen the past couple of days. She felt like a bit of a creep watching them so closely, but she decided she should get some enjoyment out of the fruits of her labor. 

This was the third time they had gone swimming. Lena overheard a conversation before their first dip about her promising to go swimming with him. They were doing their usual banter and finally Nik dove at her, somehow put her over his shoulder and then carried her into the sea. Lena had watched the whole thing closely and she could tell that even though Gwen was pretending to protest she was enjoying every second of it. She could have got out of his grip if she really didn’t want to go in. Lena had a feeling her friend was quite enjoying having Nik carry her like that. 

When he was deep enough he flung her off him and when Gwen resurfaced she attacked. It led to a good 20 minute wrestling match where they tried to dunk each other. At that point Lena could tell Nik was giving in and letting her win every battle. But he was so happy. His face was bright and smiling - just beautiful. He was such a handsome man to begin with but when he was happy his face was almost godly. 

That had all happened hours earlier. Now, as the sun was starting to set, when most people had started putting on warmer clothes, the two of them were back in the water again. It was just the two of them, silhouettes with a startling sunset skyline behind them. Lena couldn’t help but take a photo on her phone. 

She looked at the picture after she snapped it and smiled. If there was any doubt in Gwen’s mind about how Nik felt about her, or at this point - how she felt about him - Lena would just show her this picture. She had somehow captured a very tender and romantic moment. They were staring at one another and Nik had just lifted his hand to possibly get something out of her hair or maybe move a strand off her face, but his hand was lingering there. It was almost as if they were about to kiss. 

Lena looked up quickly, wondering if it had actually happened and she missed it. But she knew they wouldn’t do that in public, no matter how lost in each other they were. They were still gazing at each other like lovers though. 

The whole beach outing had felt like she was watching that fast forward part in a romcom where the couple spends an entire day falling in love. Lena had spent some time enjoying the day for herself, but she always kept them in the corner of her eye, worried she might miss something important. Again, she felt like a creepy voyeur watching things she shouldn’t have been watching, but in her defence - they were in public. 

Just as Lena crossed her arms she felt someone come up behind her and wrap her in a tight snuggle. She knew his scent before he even spoke, “Hey beautiful.” 

“Hey,” she whispered back, hugging his arms. 

“What are you up to?” he asked, sounding amused. 

It was pretty obvious who she was watching so she didn’t try to hide it. “You would almost think they’re a couple, wouldn’t you?” Lena asked, as she leaned back against Pedro’s chest.    
  
He hugged her tighter and put his chin on her shoulder, following her gaze out to Nik and Gwen still splashing around. They could hear Gwen’s loud, happy laugh and it made Lena smile. “Almost? You mean they’re not?” Pedro said, sounding shocked. Lena turned in his embrace to look at his face. He actually did look genuinely surprised when she shook her head. “I always assumed they were fucking at the very least,” he said with a shrug. “I haven’t been around as long as most of you, but it seemed pretty obvious to me.” He paused and smiled down at her, tucking some hair behind her ear. “I figured they were trying to hide it, worried about what people might think since they work together. I don’t have those same worries,” he added, as he bent his head and kissed her lips. 

It had been a while since Lena felt butterflies in her stomach when a man kissed her. The last few guys she had been with weren’t much more than a good fuck. With Pedro it felt different. He was very, very sexy and he was funny, charming, and just a really good, kind soul. He was her kind of people. 

“I started a fire, come on,” he said after pulling back. That was the other thing she adored about him. He was so carefree. They just kissed where others could see and he shrugged it off like it was nothing. Lena needed a man like that or she would get lost in the anxiety of analyzing it all. If he didn’t give her reason for concern there was nothing to stress over. 

Most of them were sitting around the fire when Nik and Gwen finally got out of the water. Lena was able to catch Nik alone for a moment while Gwen was drying off and getting dressed. 

This was it. The final push, whether they both needed it or not. “Just fucking tell her man,” she said. “She’s in love with you too.” 

Lena was fully prepared to back up that statement with evidence from the day and from the past but Nik’s response shocked her. “Oh good, you’re getting that vibe too,” he said.

That completely threw her off for a moment. “Uhhh, yes, definitely,” she stammered. Finally she got her composure back and admitted the truth. “I wasn’t expecting that response,” she said with a laugh. “I was sure I was going to have to dig deep and convince you with all kinds of hard evidence.” 

“Have at it if you want,” he laughed. “But she’s seemed different today -“ Nik’s voice trailed off. “Sweeter, almost tender sometimes. It made me nervous at first, but when we were out there just now, I felt something in the way she was looking at me. I’m not being cocky, I swear to you,” he said passionately. “Maybe I’m just seeing it because it’s what I want,” he finished. There it was - the admission - finally. 

Lena shook her head. “You’re seeing it and feeling it because it’s real.”

“Has she, uh, has she said anything to you?” He asked shyly. It wasn’t like him to get shy about anything but it just reinforced to Lena what Gwen meant to him. 

“Not exactly, no,” Lena admitted. “But I can see it. Others see it too.” 

“So what do I do?” He asked. Lena was thrilled he was actually asking her for advice. “She is dating that Giles guy.” Jealousy still wouldn’t allow him to say the other man’s name without a sneer, but Lena found it quite cute. 

“You tell her how you feel and hope she admits the truth,” Lena said gently. “You have to put yourself out there and hope for the best. I think she needs to hear it from you first.” She patted his arm. “One of you needs to be the brave one. If it’s you first I really think she will be flattered.” 

“I’ll have to think about it,” Nik said with a nod.

“Don’t think you long. Strike while the iron’s hot,” she pressured him. She didn’t want Nik to wake up the next day and lose the incentive of what he was feeling right then. She worried he might start to overthink things and chicken out. 

Nik just gave her a look and then kissed the top of her head, like he often did in a very brotherly sort of way. “Thank you,” was all he said before walking away. 

Don’t fuck this up, she screamed in her mind as he walked away. She was given hope when she watched him head right for Gwen after getting them both a drink from the cooler on his way by. As Lena headed towards the fire and found a seat beside Pedro, who immediately put an arm around her, she watched Nik sit down on a log, then saw Gwen sit on the sand in front of him, between his legs and lean back against him. They really did look like a perfect, adorable, happy couple. It was almost a bit silly how badly she wanted that for them. 

As the night wore on people would get up now and again for another drink or a break to use the loo or to find a blanket and so on. It wasn’t strange for someone to disappear for a few minutes and then return to the fire for more laughter and joking, so Lena hadn’t noticed yet that Nik and Gwen had disappeared until Conleth brought it up. “Where did Gwen and Nikolaj go?” He asked loudly. There was a very suggestive smirk on his face. 

“Back to the hotel, I’m sure,” Peter said with a snort and the same suggestive smile. 

“What could they possibly be doing at the hotel?” Pedro said with a chuckle. 

“I know what I’d be doing if I were them,” Conleth replied, which caused the entire group to laugh. 

Lena just listened and kept her comments to herself, because it was way more entertaining to hear the others say many things she had noticed herself. “Have you guys ever noticed how he will ignore everyone else but if Gwen wants something he suddenly wants the same thing or is offering to go get it for her?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” pretty much the entire group echoed together. 

“What’s their deal?” Indira asked. 

“They are definitely fucking, they’ve gotta be. The way she looks at him, and how he does anything she wants and follows her like a puppy dog,” Conleth piped up. It was pretty hilarious how much of a gossip he was. 

“That’s my boy,” Charles boomed loudly. They all laughed and the joking continued a while longer. While the group was convinced Nik and Gwen were banging, Lena knew the truth. 

“I propose a toast,” Pedro said, lifting his glass. “To fucking.” 

“And love,” Lena added, giving him a look that made the whole group erupt in laughter. She held up her glass, “to love and fucking.” 

They all raised their drinks and replied to her toast, “to love and fucking.” Lena smiled and wondered which of the two Nik and Gwen were up to at that very moment? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We desperately need Nik and Gwen to give us a Gwendolaj moment STAT! I’m really feeling the lull in our little part of the fandom these days. The tags are so quiet and people seem to be drifting away. 
> 
> Thank you to all the diehards here who are holding on with me. Come on Gwendolaj Gods, be kind ❤️❤️❤️

“Will you walk me back to the hotel?” Gwen asked once they were far enough away from the group. She had initially asked if he wanted to get another drink, just to get away from everyone for a moment, but that wasn’t what she wanted at all. She didn’t want Nik away from the others for a few minutes, she wanted him alone for the rest of the night. 

“Yeah, for sure,” he replied. “Should we say goodnight to the others first?” 

Gwen quickly shook her head. “They’ll figure it out. I’m ready to go now.” 

He looked a bit curious, but he didn’t ask for details, just nodded, and they grabbed their things. They made their escape without anyone trying to stop them and once they were off the beach, onto the sidewalk Gwen finally started to relax. She didn’t even truly understand the sudden need to be alone with him. It had been in the back of her mind of course, for at least the second half of the day, but all of a sudden it had just become urgent and desperate. 

“Is everything okay? Are you feeling alright?” Nik asked as they strolled down the mostly empty sidewalk. All the shops were closed, but there were a couple of bars and restaurants on the way back that would still be open. 

“I’m fine, I promise,” Gwen assured him. “More than fine, actually. I just needed to get away from the group and catch my breath.” She noticed the pleased look on his face that he hadn’t been excluded by her need to get away from the others. “Today was really nice though,” she added softly. 

“It was,” he added, shooting her a lazy smile that made her heart flutter. 

Their hands brushed as they walked and she felt tingles. “I really want to hold your hand right now,” she whispered. “But since I can’t, you have no proof that I ever admitted that.” 

“Hmm, that’s a fair statement - but you will also have no proof that I want to slip my arm around you and feel your body against mine,” he replied, his voice low and very husky. 

Gwen felt her body heat increase at the thought of snuggling up to him. “Oh I see what we’re doing here,” she said, licking her lips slowly. It was their usual game of trying to one up one another. “Well, since we really can’t do any PDA I guess no one will ever know that I really want to stop and run my fingers through your hair, then touch that rough, prickly stubble all over your face.” His hair was much shorter than it was a year ago, but she knew it would still be soft and silky under her fingers, though maybe a bit gritty from the sea salt and sand. 

“And it’s really a shame that people will never find out that I want to take you in my arms, right here in the middle of the sidewalk, pull you in close, and slow dance under the moon and stars,” he breathed, leaning in close to her ear. Gwen felt her heart start to race and she wanted it badly. She wanted all those things they just said - with him. 

“There’s no music though,” Gwen said, playing along, with an easy smile. 

“I could have played something on my phone,” he replied without missing a beat. 

She laughed softly, “Yeah, I’m not sure Scar Tissue is all that romantic.” She knew the Red Hot Chili Peppers were his favorite band and dominated his playlist. 

“Oh come on, give me some credit. It would have been Californication for sure,” he chuckled. 

“Beat’s still a little fast, but I could work with that,” she whispered back, letting her hand graze his once more time. Nik briefly grabbed her pinky finger, then released it. 

“I’m not sure you can top that one. Do I win?” he asked, looking smug. 

“Absolutely not,” Gwen shook her head. “Because while we’re slow dancing under the stars I would have looked down into your eyes -” She noticed his little chuckle with her height joke. “And I would have told you that I’m falling in love - with - you.” The final words came out one at a time because she had shocked herself by saying them, every bit as much as she shocked him. 

Nik stopped walking and caught her hand. He had tears in his eyes and Gwen fought to control the lump in her throat before she completely lost it herself. “Then once I stopped crying -” his voice cracked slightly. “I would still win because I would tell you that I’m not just falling in love with you - that’s over. It’s already done. I’m in love with you, completely.” 

That was enough to send her over the edge and tears sprang to her eyes. Lena had been right all this time. By this point Gwen had seen it, she had figured it out, that’s likely what gave her the courage to admit her feelings. It was still something more to actually hear him say it. Her heart was so full and happy she was sure it was going to explode. She wanted to kiss him, so badly. But not right there. Not in public where someone could get a photo and it would turn into something neither of them wanted. “Come on,” she said, giving his hand a quick tug. 

They walked at a much quicker pace, several blocks to the hotel and then inside. Gwen headed straight for the elevator and pushed the button. When the doors opened, they stepped on. But as soon as the doors closed Nik grabbed her in his arms and backed her up against the mirrored wall. Gwen could feel her heart thumping and hear the blood pumping in her ears. He reached over and pressed the button for their floor, then as soon as the elevator started to move he found her lips. 

“Mmm,” Gwen moaned against his mouth. They didn’t have long before the elevator stopped and she wanted to make the most of it, so she licked at his lips and the salt tingled her taste buds instantly. His mouth opened and she found his tongue ready and waiting. 

Nik was pressing his body into hers and she loved the feel of his weight and the pressure pinning her there as they kissed. She let herself melt into him and enjoyed the eagerness with which he was kissing her back. 

Gwen reached up and put her fingers into his short hair, like she’d wanted to. It was exactly as she expected, soft, silky with that little grittiness left from the sea. Nik backed off slightly and the kisses became light and tender. It was very sweet and romantic that he wanted to savor her, but the second those doors opened the spell would be broken for the time being and she needed everything he had before that happened. 

The next time his lips brushed hers she held him there and absolutely devoured him. The rush she was feeling was like a hit of some insanely powerful drug. She was buzzing - every inch of her body on fire. But it was more than just the physical, hormonal reaction - it was also very emotional because she knew this man loved her. This man who could be infuriating at times, but so kind and attentive other times - he was head over heels for her and Gwen could feel it in every single movement, every touch, every caress, every whisper. 

The elevator bell dinged and Nik quickly pulled back and put some distance between them before the doors opened up. When she peeked out and realized the coast was clear Gwen grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his mouth to hers one last time. She wanted him to know that she couldn’t get enough of him. 

She dug out her key and led the way to her room. Once they were inside she kept her back to him as she put down her bag and kicked off her sandals. She needed to breathe. She needed to regain her composure or she would attack him again and they would end up fucking like wild animals. Would that really be so bad? A little voice asked. Well no, it wouldn’t be bad - it would be insanely hot and erotic, but the little bit of old soul in her wanted a touch of romance. She also knew Nik had a lot more old soul in him and he would want that too. He would give her whatever she wanted though, so the level of control had to come from her. 

Gwen took a deep breath. She loved Nik’s intuition and how he hung back, knowing she needed a moment. “She was right, you know?” she said, slowly turning to face him. 

“Who? About what?” he asked, confusion etched on his face. 

“Lena,” she said. “She lost it on me the other day.” Gwen didn’t say why out loud because she couldn’t bring up Giles name right then. She didn’t want to think about him yet and how her actions that night were going to change everything between them. The sex wouldn’t be the issue - but the fact that she had completely fallen in love with another man. She had no idea how she was going to tell him, especially when they had literally just decided to make their relationship a little more official and typical. “She accused me of playing games with you, being a tease basically,” Gwen explained. She left it at that. 

“What? Why would she do that? But wait, you two seem closer than ever.” His eyes were searching for answers. 

“Lena didn’t understand how I couldn’t see that you were in love with me when she felt it was very obvious. She got it in her head that I was just playing with your emotions and hurting you. She was just being protective of you,” Gwen said gently. “But you have to believe me when I say I had no idea. Maybe I’m a fool for not seeing it, but I honestly didn’t. Maybe I was scared,” she admitted. 

Nik looked wounded. “Why would you be scared? Of me?” 

“Because I love our friendship. It means the world to me and I can’t lose it. If we do this, if we go down this path, I worry about our future if anything happened -” Gwen let her voice trail off. 

“You can’t think like that,” Nik whispered as he took a step closer. 

“What about work?” she continued. “We know our character’s stories will always be intertwined, which means we will work together a lot over the years.” 

Nik’s face lit up as a smile appeared. “That just means I get to work with my favorite person in the whole world. That just means we will have a very real connection that we can bring to our roles without having to create it.” 

“What about -” He moved closer and put a finger to her lips. 

“Stop thinking so much,” he said. Nik stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “How does that feel?” 

“Amazing,” Gwen sighed. That slight brush of his hand on her skin made her knees weak and her heart start to race once again. 

He slipped one arm around her and with the slightest pressure on the small of her back he drew her in close and nuzzled her face with his stubble. “How does this feel?” he breathed softly into her ear. 

“Even more amazing,” she moaned. 

Nik drew back to look at her. “See? Don’t think so much - just feel everything. Can you do that?” 

Slowly Gwen nodded. She placed a hand on his chest and put some distance between them again. She picked up her room key off the counter beside her and placed it in his hand. “Go to your room and shower. If you’re anything like me you have sand in places there should never be sand,” she said, giving him a smile. “I’m going to shower too and when you come back -” She didn’t have to say it. He knew exactly what was going to happen when he came back. He nodded and quickly left. As soon as he was gone Gwen pulled out the other bikini she had purchased. She obviously hadn’t packed any sort of sexy lingerie, but she had a feeling it would do the trick - and more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this one and for all the kind words of encouragement. I decided to focus on finishing this one and now I’ll shift to finishing up the last few chapters of the gift. 
> 
> Have a great weekend ❤️❤️❤️

**Nikolaj**

They’d already had a few drinks around the fire at the beach, but somehow sitting together on the couch, drinking the wine Gwen had ordered from room service still felt like the right first step to Nik. She was wearing a white robe, her hair still wet from the shower and a lazy half smile that made her eyes sparkle was set on her face. He should have been relaxed and happy, enjoying the lovely pinot noir in his glass, but even the wine couldn’t seem to calm his nerves. He was fine when he left to shower. He was great, happy, excited, while he was in the shower, but the second he let himself back into her room and saw her sitting there waiting for him - his stomach knotted and his heart started to race. 

She could tell, he knew it, but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t tease him, or even give him one of her best smirks. She just stayed calm enough for both of them and did whatever she could to help ease his nerves - like plopping her feet into his lap for a foot rub. It wasn’t the first time he’d massaged her feet, but it was the first time he knew the foot massage was the start of something more. As he rubbed her feet Gwen made the same little sounds he was used to hearing from her, a sigh here, a light moan there, but this time his body interpreted them in a very different way. His heart rate increased again, but for a different reason. 

The foot rub was a lengthy one, because he was still trying to find the courage to take the next step, or at least decide what his next move would be. Gwen had her eyes closed and that same content smile on her lips that she’d had since he arrived, perhaps even a little more relaxed than before. How can she be so relaxed when I’m wound up like a spring? Nik wondered, studying her face as he continued. 

Initiating sex was not something he had ever struggled with before and he hated that he was so off his game - especially then, their first time. He wanted it to be memorable and special and beautiful - all those things - but his desire to make it perfect was going to destroy everything if he didn’t find a way to pull himself together soon. 

Nik took a deep breath and forced himself to go for it, before he ended up losing the last shred of courage he had left. He moved his hands from her feet, slowly up her soft, sexy, calves to her smooth, even sexier thighs. When he moved to her inner thigh, in a very suggestive fashion, her eyes flew open. 

This time when their gaze met Nik was floored by the sheer amount of desire he saw pooled in her stunning blue eyes. It was all the encouragement he needed to push away his fears and insecurities and really take charge the way he had wanted to. He grabbed Gwen’s hand and pulled her up and over into his lap. His hands found their way up her back, over the soft terry cloth, to her neck, where he gently drew her mouth down to meet his eager lips.    
  
It felt as if they had kissed a million times before, as if every movement was second nature - not in a boring or complacent way but a comfortable, easy way that made it even better. There was nothing awkward about it at all. When his tongue sought out hers it was always right there for him to find. The flavor of sweet wine lingered in her mouth and it tasted even better than drinking it from his glass. 

Nik ran a hand up the outside of her leg and Gwen moved into a new position, where she was straddling him. His hands went right to her ass. Part of him wanted to reach up under the robe and find out what she was wearing, if anything, but he held off - one step at a time. It was hard to believe how minutes earlier he was scared to death about messing this up, and now with her sexy body on top of him and her perfect ass in his hands that was all gone. 

It was also shocking how quickly and deeply she turned him on. His dick was as hard as a rock already and his body was aching for more to the point he almost felt dizzy. Nik tugged her down lower and started to lightly grind his erection between her legs, desperate for her to know exactly what she was doing to him. Gwen moaned and he needed more. He lifted her off him enough to wiggle around and shove down his pants and then he quickly pulled off his t-shirt, leaving him in just his underwear.    
  
It was a completely different sensation to feel the warm skin of her inner thighs grazing the tops of his legs when Gwen sunk back down on him. And this time when he started to rub his raging hard on against her he could feel it so much better without the extra material there. Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore and he reached up under the bottom of the robe. He had to know what she was wearing. 

“No fucking way,” he muttered as his fingers painted a picture in his mind of exactly what was under there. He knew right away what it was when he felt those little hoops on her hips and the ties on the side. “You bought it?” She nodded, a satisfied smirk on her lips. She had paid for her purchase while he took a selfie with the store clerk, so he had assumed she had just bought the bikini she had worn to the beach that day. “You’re going to kill me woman,” he moaned. He was edging so hard right then, Nik was worried he might not be able to hold off and actually come in his underwear. He took a deep breath and gently eased her off of him. “Show me,” he demanded. Losing the sensation of her skin on his took the edge off quickly and he was able to gain control once again. 

Gwen stood before him and painfully slowly she undid the tie. Nik couldn’t breath as he watched her open the robe and pull it off, letting it drop to the floor. The moan that came out of him was deep and feral - and totally involuntary. He couldn’t have controlled it if he tried, the stunning, sexy, creature standing there had pulled it out of him. He didn’t really have a chance to get a good look at it the first time. He was trying not to ogle her at first, and then he was distracted by trying to help get the strings untied, and finally his gaze was locked on those perfect, perky tits reflecting in the mirror. Now he had a chance to fully appreciate the bikini, so he was going to make the best of it. 

There really wasn’t a lot of material to appreciate, but the way it fit her was insane. It was as if those teeny, tiny triangles had been designed for her breasts, covering her nipples and not much more. The bottoms were also nothing more than a tiny triangle at the front - and he was sure if she moved the wrong way he would see that perfect, sweet slit that he wanted to lick so badly. 

Gwen was a model and she knew how to show herself off from every angle. When she turned around and looked at him over her shoulder, displaying the back, he choked on another moan of pleasure. The back wasn’t a full thong, but it might as well have been for all of her ass it covered. Her incredible, soft, round cheeks were practically on full display. Gwen’s body was magnificent and unique. He loved her long, lean lines, yet she still had the curvy shaped hips of a woman. He couldn’t wait to explore every inch of her. His cock was aching for attention, but he had a long way to go before that could happen.    
  
The first step was to get his hands all over that body, but he couldn’t let her touch him in the process. He had a plan for that - he just had to make it there. Nik stood and reached for her ass again - he couldn’t help it, he’d always been attracted to that part of a woman - particularly when the peach was this fucking sweet. He played with her cheeks for a moment, grabbing and squeezing, even giving her ass a little slap, before he traced his fingers along the material and followed it down between her legs from the back. He could have easily pushed it aside and slipped a finger in to see how wet she was, but it wasn’t time for that yet - he would get there soon enough. 

He wasn’t quite done with that ass yet. Nik spun her and dropped to his knees. Then he buried his face in her and explored that same area with his tongue, still holding himself back from really getting to the sweet spot. He could taste a little of her though and he had to adjust his dick to ease some of the tension. 

It wasn’t just the physical feelings that had Nik going crazy - they were entering new territory in their relationship and the excitement of this new commitment was making his entire body tingle. He was not the impulsive type, not usually, but Gwen had that in spades - enough for both of them. He wanted to show her he could be like that sometimes too. He wanted her to know he wasn’t boring or vanilla or completely predictable and he wanted to show her that the first time they made love so she would always be on her toes. 

He got to his feet, went right for her neck and sucked lightly on her skin. Gwen sighed and leaned back, while wrapping her arm around him. He could feel the swell of her breast rubbing on his chest and even that was almost too much for him to bear. Nik pulled away and set his eyes upon the source of his pleasurable torture. He gave her a wicked grin and with a single finger he slid one of the triangles to the side. Her nipple popped into view, stiff and hard. Nik drew in a calming breath and then bent his head to suck that perfect little nub. 

Gwen gasped, loudly, and he sucked a little harder. “Ow, oh God,” she moaned. It was clear it was one of those things where you derive pleasure from a little pain. Nik eased up, but the pressure she was putting on his head and the way she was arching into him told him she really liked that sting and wanted more. “Oh God, oh fuck yes,” she moaned as he increased the intensity again. He actually had to fight off her grip before he could roughly shove the other triangle aside and move to her left nipple. “Mmmm.” It was a whimper that came out of her and Nik loved it. He adored that little bit of vulnerability from her because it was so rare - at least in the context of their relationship to that point - perhaps she was a little more willing to show that side of her when they were intimate. 

When he finally lifted his head it was time to initiate his plan. As much as he didn’t want to take the bikini top off he needed it, so he had to. He slowly walked around behind her and pulled the string around her body first, then the one around her neck, quickly catching it with his other hand before it fell. “Go lay down on the bed, on your back,” he ordered her in a sharp, demanding tone that she couldn’t possibly argue with. She did give him a sideways glance first, and she really took her time just to be difficult as usual, but that was okay because he loved watching that ass sway as she walked. 

“Hands above your head,” he instructed, once she was on the bed. There was an amused smile toying on her lips, but she did as she was told. Nik climbed on her, straddling her body to make sure she couldn’t move and then set to work tying her hands together with the bikini top. He didn’t tie them tightly. She could easily get out if she wanted to spoil the fun, but he hoped she would play along for a while, especially since her roaming hands would likely kill him. 

With the way he had straddled her, his bulging erection and balls were resting high on her belly and Gwen started to wiggle below him with her body. It had the desired effect - she got that groan she wanted out of him again, before he climbed off of her, to the side. He spent a bit more time with her breasts, licking and sucking, but while he did that he slowly worked his hand down between her legs and under the material.    
  
When his finger sunk inside her Gwen gasped and then moaned. Feeling how wet she was made him start to squirm. His plan had been to really tease and torment her, but he was failing miserably because all he wanted was for his throbbing cock to be where his finger was. He wanted to taste her too, but that would also have to wait. Or would it? Nik pulled his finger out and drew it to his mouth, sucking her juices off of it slowly. He could feel her eyes on him, watching, and he knew she was really horny. 

It was time to get the rest of her clothes off, that tiny bit of material that was left. Nik bent his head and kissed along her first hip and then grabbed the end of the string with his mouth and pulled. It came undone easily so he did the same on the other side. Then he very slowly peeled the front open. His eyes washed over her and he had to grab his quivering dick, through his underwear, trying to calm it. It was no fucking use - he couldn’t wait any longer.    
  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I really wanted to make this last longer but -”    
  
“I love you,” Gwen said, interrupting him. “I love you and it doesn’t matter. I want you inside me - that’s all I’ve wanted from the second you walked into this room. You don’t have to put on a show - just fuck me.” Her eyes were begging. Gwen was begging for him. “Please,” she added, still begging with her gaze.    
  
I love you too, he thought. I fucking love you so much. She was perfect. She knew him so well. She knew how to calm him when he needed it and she knew exactly what he needed to hear to make that happen. Nik nodded and tugged at the bikini bottom. She lifted her ass so he could pull it away and he tossed it aside, then got off the bed to remove his underwear before moving into position.    
  
He gently eased her legs apart and did his best to hold himself together. He could smell her desire and the taste still lingered on his tongue. He looked up to see Gwen waiting patiently, her arms still above her head with her wrists bound. He would release her soon, but not quite yet. He needed to make some progress before she unravelled him with her touch. 

Nik gently touched the inside of her thighs and lined up. He moved into her slowly, inch by inch, it was excruciating, but felt incredible at the same time. When he was fully sheathed by her body he sighed. It was a perfect fit. He was thick, but she stretched nicely to take all of him without any hint of discomfort or resistance. Her pussy was so warm and comfortable - Nik felt like he was in heaven. 

The first time he moved they both moaned at the same time and then smiled at each other in amusement. They really were that connected it seemed. Nik pulled all the way out and then penetrated her again. It felt so good he did it a few more times. That plunge back inside her after his wet cock was exposed briefly to the cool air was so satisfying. 

Nik knew if he sped up it would be game over so he kept going slow, almost coming to a complete stop at times to get himself back under control. Gwen was so patient with him - she understood. Everytime he would push deep she would moan and he would try to push even deeper the next time because he loved that sound. 

He stopped for a moment and reached down to lightly graze her clit. Gwen’s body jumped under him as he touched her most sensitive region. He wanted her to come. He needed it. Nik knew he would feet like a complete failure if she didn’t. He reached up and set her hands free, with a warning and request, “I’m untying you, but I want you to touch yourself - not me.” He waited to see the understanding in her eyes before he fully released her. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, watching her hand trail down the front of her body until her fingers were on her clit. She rubbed a slow circle and he heard her whimper again. “Just like that,” he said, offering encouragement. He figured she would have closed her eyes, but he should have known better. She was staring at him boldly when he looked up and it took his breath away. 

Nik held her gaze and started to move again, slowly like before. This was their first time so he didn’t know what to expect, but he was pretty sure he could figure out when she was getting close so he could time it right. Gwen continued to touch herself and it wasn’t long before she was panting lightly. Without looking down he knew she was rubbing faster and harder and that was his cue. He increased his speed a bit and her panting got louder. “Fuck that feels good,” she hissed. He could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes open at that point, just as badly as he was fighting off his own orgasm. Just a little longer, he begged himself. “Oh God,” she gasped loudly. “I’m so close.” 

And there was the final cue. Nik held her legs and started to pump harder and faster. Everything was suddenly a blur. He was lost in how good his body, mind and soul all felt. At some point she cried out, loudly, and her nails clawed at his back, digging in hard. Her orgasm was intense and his would be too. He had held it off for so long and his entire body was ready to explode with his release. With one last push and a grunt he came - hard, his vision completely blacked out from the erotic pleasure. He lost track of time and felt like he momentarily lost touch with the present. 

When Nik opened his eyes he was slumped on top of Gwen, both their bodies sticky with sweat. She was caressing his back and looked apologetic when they finally made eye contact. The sting of her touch explained the look. “I think I drew blood,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.” 

He rolled off of her and reached for the spot that hurt the most. Sure enough it felt sticky, and it was more than just the sweat. He looked at the tiny smear of blood on his finger and laughed. “This your way of marking your territory?” He teased. 

“I really am sorry,” she said, getting up to grab a few tissues. She dabbed at his back. “I haven’t had an orgasm that intense in a long time,” she admitted. “I guess I lost control.” 

Nik turned and caught her hand, “it’s okay. I liked how it felt.” It was true, the way her nails dig in had been very pleasurable and the scratches would heal in no time. 

“Hmm, a bit of a masochist are you?” She said, smiling at him. “First the bondage and now this - you are full of surprises.” He chuckled and turned again to let her finish dabbing the scratches. “There, it’s stopped now,” she said eventually.    
  
Nik turned to face her again. “So, uh, should I leave? Go back to my room so no one finds out?” He wasn’t sure if they were telling people or what.    
  
Gwen shook her head. “I think it’s too late for that. I get the impression there were only two people who couldn’t see that you and I are in love.” She smiled and trailed a finger over his heart, “You.” She did the same over her own heart, “And me.” She licked her lips slowly, “Besides - if you stay here -” She let her voice trail off and made her point by kissing his neck, sucking lightly right where his heart beat was pumping.    
  
“Good call,” Nik said with a chuckle. They both climbed into bed. After a few minutes of playing on their phones he looked over and saw a sombre expression on her face. “Hey, is everything okay?” he asked nervously.    
  
“I’m not looking forward to breaking the news to Giles,” she said softly. “He’s a good guy Nik, he doesn’t deserve this.” 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt weeks ago,” he sighed. He knew Gwen was in love with him and she wasn’t trying to suggest they shouldn’t be together. She was just sad about hurting someone she really cared about. “Maybe I could have made this part a little easier if I had of.”    
  
Gwen shook her head. “Without Lena pointing out all the signs I had been missing I probably would have thought you were joking and it would have been all kinds of awkward.” She rolled over and stroked his face. “Don’t worry. I’ll figure it out and everything will be fine.”    
  
“I love you, so much,” he said, almost choking on the lump of emotion in his throat.    
  
“I love you too.” A smile spread across her face and she giggled. “I can’t believe I’m saying that - to you. But I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.” It was so sweet seeing this really romantic and feminine side of her. He smiled and agreed with her. It really did feel good to finally have his feelings in the open. 

He scooted a bit closer and kissed her. It started off romantic, but things soon heated up and they melted into one another yet again. Nik had a feeling they would be doing a lot of that and he was happy to oblige. Nik truly hoped he would get to spend the rest of his life satisfying all of her needs. 

**Lena**

On the walk back to the hotel Lena got two separate texts. The first was from Gwen  _ \- I owe you dinner, drinks, a shopping spree - whatever you want. Thank you for seeing what I couldn’t see and for helping me open my eyes and my heart. You’re the best :)  _

The second was from Nik -  _ The flowers you’re getting tomorrow are from me. Tell Pedro not to worry, I’m taken. Thank you Beautiful. XO, N :-)  _

Lena lifted Pedro’s hand up and spun herself around, then giggled and snuggled close. She was happier than she had been in some time. She couldn’t wait to talk to Gwen and find out what happened and to tease the fuck out of Nik. Most of all though, it was just really, really nice for two people she cared about to get a huge win. Everyone needed a feel good story now and then. As she looked up at Pedro’s handsome face and sexy smile, she wondered if maybe she had finally found her own? 


End file.
